Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-30729424-20170129233514/@comment-30729424-20170203171516
Rodrigo Ōtsutsuki escreveu: Davi Ootsutsuki escreveu: * Ela pode ter amadurecido mais ainda é infatil e mais imatura que a Hinata * Se for falar em roupa Sakura ganha, mais em aparecia ela uma das mais feia entre as mais bonita de Naruto * Hinata melhorou muito no taijutsu, e ainda ela tem o Punho Gentil de alto nível que exige um controle de chakra excelente juntamente com o Byakugan, Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas... * Sem falar que ela já tentou matar seu amor verdadeiro, quase sempre indecisa que nem o Sasuke mudando dela lado a série toda... Sim ela falava Naruto-kun, direto mais Sakura era a irritante suprema que fica chorando e querendo seguir ele que bagunça que ela fazia com o anime... cara ela fazia muito mais coisa irritante que a Sakura... Hinata sempre soube que amava o Naruto não ficava fazendo o show de horrores que a Sakura fazia... Mera chunin Naruto ficou como gennin por pelo menos cinco anos e epocas que era genin era de nível kage... A graduação não da tudo... * Sobre selar a Kaguya é porque ela é burra... Hinata nunca teve a meta de ser jounin ou ter cargo... * [http://pt-br.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mural_de_mensagens:Lend%C3%A1rio_otsutsuki Lendário otsutsuki] é muito infatil é sobre isso que to falando *Mostre provas que demonstra a infantilidade dela, mesmo ela com 30 anos nas costas *Pelo menos, Sakura é uma das mais belas e elegantes na fase adulta, enquanto a Hinata, parece uma mãe com sindrome de Down. *Sério? O 64 palmas Neji fazia no clássico ainda, até para o clã dela, ela é fraca. *Ela já tentou matar ele, para evitar que ele morresse nas mãos de outro, e na hora H, ela não conseguiu matar, porque o amor falou mais alto. Sério que vc está tentando derrubar meu argumento com isso? Desculpa mais, eu só li choro de fanboy que ficou dolorido depois de ler a verdade sobre a inutilidade da Hinata. *Sendo burra ou não, é uma deusa, e ela ajudou a salvar o mundo. *Nunca sonhava em ter cargo? Você é o Kishimoto? Você é a Hinata? Ou você teve um delírio? rs Se você argumentar melhor, e de maneira mais "imparcial" aí sim vai valer a pena rebater o teu choro. * Cara você que ta nervoso * Cara to me basiando noque eu vi shippuden e classico depois quando eu ve eu falo * Só quando sobre a fase adulta na aparencia... * Bela e elegante comparada com quem? Tenten e Temari neh... as duas com uma roupa normal a Hinata fica muito mais bonita... Cara Sakura só ta meio que destacando que a Sakura parace uma garota entre mulheres feias, ou com roupas ridiculas... * Eu que só fanbou? sindrome de Down kk muito choro nada haver só por causa da roupa... Ela sempre foi desse geito timida classico shippuden the last e boruto falar sobre sindrome de Down e pior que fala da testa... Olha como você é fala da testa eu sou fanboy quando é você falando algo que tem menos haver ai não * Da um soco na Kaguya não sobrepoe o fato da enorme inutilidade dela na hora * Cara a gente da comparando com a Sakura não com o clã e já faria um estrago na Sakura * Grande coisa derrubar uma deusa burra que caiu no jutsu sexy do naruto foi faciu selar ela ta claro na série... isso foi simples o paapel dela qualquer figurante praticamente faria aquilo ela tava de costa e com medo * Presta atenção falei no sentido de desmostra o interesse, quem desmostrou ter o interesse de ser mais forte foi Naruto, Sasuke, [Sakura, Madara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Rock Lee... * digo o mesmo vim com sindromide sindrome de Down é fanboy vo ignorar... * cara argumentar você ignora ou destorce 'eles', ai partiu pro choro que foi chinga eu sempre falei assim você que altero deu ora perceber mais vo procura a argumenta melhor espero o mesmo...